<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>B-day by Kaoru_chibimaster</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23562274">B-day</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaoru_chibimaster/pseuds/Kaoru_chibimaster'>Kaoru_chibimaster</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Kingdom Hearts</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, literally nothing but pure fluff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 18:46:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>564</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23562274</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaoru_chibimaster/pseuds/Kaoru_chibimaster</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Breakfast in bed and cuddles down the line.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Axel/Roxas (Kingdom Hearts)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>26</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>B-day</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>It is my birthday and I’m celebrating with some short akuroku fluff <strike>but also I’m salty that I won’t get FF7r until Tuesday so this raises my mood asdfgbhj</strike></p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Happy birthday, Sunshine!”</p>
<p>Roxas squinted at Axel through bleary, sleep-filled eyes, rubbing at his bedhead with one hand while trying to untangle the sheets around his legs with the other, fully aware that he looked like the farthest thing from sunshine in that moment.</p>
<p>But also, he was incredibly confused.</p>
<p>“Wha…? It’s not my birthday…?”</p>
<p>Or hell, maybe it was? Roxas honestly wasn’t sure.</p>
<p>Sheesh. How lame was that? Forgetting his own birthday…</p>
<p>“Roxas I’m pretty sure it’s too early for you to even remember your own name, so I’m not gonna comment on your epic blunder there. But yes, actually, it <em>is</em> your birthday.”</p>
<p>Oh.</p>
<p>That would explain why Axel was so up and at ‘em this early in the morning. Usually he was still snoring away beside Roxas at this time of day.</p>
<p>Usually Roxas was still snoring away too.</p>
<p>He wasn’t exactly a…<em>morning person</em>, but he couldn’t find it in him to be upset at getting woken up so early when Axel was so giddy. He was more excited about Roxas’ birthday than Roxas was. It was kinda endearing in a “it’s too early for this but your smile is nice to wake up to” sort of way. That mushy sort of feeling that settled into his chest with a relaxed sort of warmth that had Roxas sinking back into the mattress, grinning dopily…</p>
<p>Maybe his eyes had slid shut somewhere along the way…</p>
<p>“Oh no you don’t! We have birthday plans to get to!”</p>
<p>Oh boy. Enthusiasm.</p>
<p>Yeah, that wasn’t happening with Roxas right now. Or at any point within the next hour.</p>
<p>“Don’t you have work today?” Roxas half-slurred. He was off work himself today, but he knew Axel had to go in.</p>
<p>“Nope! Took the day off for exactly this. But I can’t lavish you in birthday gifts if you’re laid out in bed.”</p>
<p>“Yes you can.” Roxas rolled over until he was on his back then, arms spread wide. “You can lavish me in cuddles while I—” A yawn cut him off before he finished, loud enough that he only just barely heard Axel sigh.</p>
<p>“…How about breakfast in bed? That’ll give you enough time to wake up, I guess.”</p>
<p>Breakfast in bed? It really was Roxas’ birthday. He half expected it to be cake.</p>
<p>Nah. Cake most likely wouldn’t happen until that evening when someone, either Axel or Xion or Sora, would spring a “surprise” birthday party on him. At which point he’d be expected to blow out candles and accept presents and spend the evening fumbling through party games. It was already exhausting just to think about.</p>
<p>He loved his friends, honestly, but he didn’t have the energy to even <em>think</em> about that right now. Good ole breakfast in bed was far more appealing.</p>
<p>“Sounds good,” he answered with a lethargic thumbs up.</p>
<p>“Alright,” Axel chuckled, shaking his head as his weight disappeared from the bed. “Let’s start with that.”</p>
<p>And after he was done with that, Roxas would try and convince Axel to cuddle with him to avoid having to get up.</p>
<p>Peeking one eye open and watching as Axel disappeared out of the bedroom, Roxas figured it wouldn’t be too hard a feat. He could probably puppy pout his way into at least one more hour of rest wrapped up in Axel’s arms.</p>
<p>After all, it wasn’t a birthday without birthday cuddles.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>